What Happens in Fiji
by Norah Strike
Summary: Sonny discovers from an unexpected source that he is the father to Claudia's daughter. He goes to Manhattan to find his long lost daughter. He discovers that his daughter might not have much time left. Please leave reviews, need ideas.
1. Preminition or Spirit?

Note: This was before we all found out that Jax is alive. And that Claudia is Johnny's mother not his sister. This is also shortly after Brenda left Sonny (again). Includes an original character. I don't own any General Hospital characters. However, Marilyn is my original character.

Port Charles

It was nighttime in Port Charles. In the Corinthos's penthouse the windows were streaked with rain and pounded on by lightning. _Boom! _ Thunder thundered the photographs and artwork on the walls. It was a dark night in Port Charles. And even darker for mobster Michael Corinthos Junior, aka Sonny. Sonny gazed out his window, watching his reflection get rained on.

_How could this have happened? _

He kept thinking over and over to himself. The dark haired and slightly tanned skinned man cursed himself for being so stupid. He couldn't forget the face of his ex-wife Carly after she had learned what had had happened to Jax. Sonny knew deep down he was glad that Jax was gone. Permanently.

_He deserved it. _

_For driving my Brenda away. _

But he _did _cancel the plan on "taking care of Jax". He honest to God did.

_So what happened? _

Sonny poured himself another shot of scotch and stood up, not sitting down, taking a few sips of alcohol every once in awhile. Carly had said that because of what he did would drive his kids, Michael, Morgan, and Kristina away. But mostly Morgan. Morgan had loved Jax, his stepfather. Sonny took a longer sip from his drink, driving all thoughts away. For the moment. He finally sat down on one of his leather lounge chairs and closed his eyes.

_For just a moment. _

Sonny woke with a start. There was something that caused the room to light up. This was weird because he had had no lights on, not even a candle. Something in his parlor was . . . _shimmering? _Sonny sat up abruptly and looked around feeling a little spooked.

"Hello?" Sonny yelled. "Show yourself!" He pulled out his gun.

But then something did. More accurate, someone.

A girl.

She rose angelically out of the shimmering light. She X-rayed Sonny with her dark chocolate brown eyes.

Sonny didn't know how to process this. "What the hell is this?" He half asked half screamed to the enlightened girl . . . no young woman.

She looked at Sonny. Studying was more accurate. The young woman was in her late teens, looked to be slightly older than his daughter Kristina. The young woman had dark brown hair that could easily pass for black. Almond shaped dark chocolate eyes and her height was only two and a quarter inches shorter than Sonny.

The angelic young woman was wearing a simple pure white dress with long sleeves. Pale golden light illuminated on her hair. She spoke to Sonny,

"Hello Dad."

Sonny went dumbstruck. Dad?

"Who are you? How did you get into my house?" He shouted dazedly and waved his gun around.

The young woman answered calmly, as though she wasn't being threatnend with a gun,

"My name is Marilyn."

Sonny pulled the gun down. He angled his head to look closer at this . . .

"Marilyn?"

"Yes Dad."

Sonny stroked his chin. Marilyn looked strangely familiar.

"Who's your mother?"

Marilyn didn't hesitate.

"Claudia Zachara."

Sonny had expected anything but this. Anybody from his personnal past. Anybody but this psychaotic woman. Not this woman.

"Cl- Claudia? But she's-"

"Dead," Marilyn cut off her father. "I know. Your son-my half brother- Michael killed her."

Sonny was mind-blown.

"But- but how is this possible?"

Marilyn sighed as if she had told her story over and over again.

"Nineteen years ago. You and my mother met –more liked hooked up- at a bar in Fiji. You didn't recognize her because her hair was dyed blonde back then. You both had a little too much to drink and. . . one thing led to another," explained Marilyn.

"You're my _daughter?" _

"Yes Dad," starting to sound a little impatient with Sonny.

Sonny smiled.

"You are not real," he said, backing away from Marilyn. Sonny waved his hand over Marilyn's face. It was transparent. He gasped. Marilyn shook her head. The next thing she said shocked Sonny again,

"Dad, I'm dying."

Sonny gaped at her. "You're dying?"

"Yeah. I have leukemia. For the past few weeks it seems that they were most likely my last. I had to see you before or if I go."

Sonny continued to gape at his estranged daughter. He had just learned of her existence. Now she was telling him that she was going to die?

"I'm sorry." Then, "Where are you? Your body I mean."

"I live in the dangerous part of Manhattan. I'm living on whatever the customers give me for my services-"

Sonny raised his eyebrows.

"- But right now right now I'm in a hospital obviously. At the moment I'm in sugery. Bone marrow transplant."

Sonny turned away from Marilyn. This was too much.

"How did you get to Manhattan?" Sonny asked.

"When I was little Mom and I moved a lot. We once were living in Europe. A few years ago when I was first diagnosed Mom said she was going to Port Charles. She said she was going to tell you about me. I guess by your face she didn't. A few, actually, many months later I read on the Internet about her murder trial. How you, then Michael Corinthos III went plead guilty for the murder of my mother, Claudia Zachara. When my mother's death was confirmed I was thrown out onto the streets by my old nanny Jolene. I was sixteen. I was desperate, motherless, and sick. I turned to the only line of work that was out there on the streets that would ask no questions and that would pay my rent."

Sonny blinked. His daughter had needed him and he had had no clue. Wait, there was an explanation to all of this.

"How do I know you're not a dream?"

"You'll have to trust me."

Trust. One of the things that Sonny bestowed only on those closest to him. Not some random girl.

"Yeah?" He challenged. "Well I don't."

"Okay," said Marilyn. "Come and find me yourself. I'll try to hold on as long as I can."

"Whoa. Whoa. Whoa. Hold on. You want me to come and find you?"

"Yes. You are my father. And your daughter is dying."

Marilyn was starting to fade away. She grew less and less shimmery.

"Dad, promise me you'll come and I'll promise you I'll hold as long as I can."

"Marilyn look-"

Marilyn faded away. Sonny just stared at the place where Marilyn had stood.


	2. Business

Note: This was also before Siobhan Spencer died and Jason was still recovering from his car accident.

Sonny Corinthos had no idea what he was doing. The first few seconds after Marilyn had disappeared (?) he had stared emotionally detached at the place where she had stood. After a few minutes he chucked his glass at the wall, making the glass break into a million tiny pieces. He had a daughter that needed him desperately and he had had no clue of her existence until now when she was near death's doorknob. Hours later he had told his lawyer and confidant Diane that he was going to New York for a few days and was taking Max, his bodyguard with him. Sonny was packed and ready to go. The only thing he had to do was tell Jason, his right hand man in the mob business, that he was going to New York on 'business'. Sonny found Jason in his hospital bed, looking bored out of his bloody mind. Jason Morgan looked at Sonny with the look of what-happened-now-what-has-been-going-on-with-you-that-I-don't-know-about look.

Sonny cut to the chase,

"I'm going out of town for a few days."

Jason asked,

"What for?"

"I need to care of some business in New York, Manhattan actually."

"Why?"

Jason's face was full of concern. Sonny replied, holding back the fact that he had an estranged nineteen year old daughter.

"I need to take care of some stuff. Don't worry its nothing illegal this time. Just need a few days to sort some stuff out."

Jason nodded. Sonny and Jason said their good-byes.

Jason was still recovering from a near fatal car accident that had caused him brain trauma. Sonny's ex wife Carly Jax, Elizabeth Webber, and Siobhan Spencer were all part of the car accident too. Jason was recovering well from what the doctors said.

Sonny was now on his private jet en route to New York City airport. He was going to locate Marilyn. Find out if him and Claudia (that evil psycho witch) actually had a daughter when they had met unknowingly in that bar in Fiji . . . nineteen years ago.

Nineteen years ago . . .

Sonny was on vacation. Okay maybe he was hiding from the authorities for awhile back in Port Charles, but hey, Fiji is still vacation. He was sipping an alcohol enriched margarita with a little pink umbrella hanging on the rim of the glass. Sonny was nearly finished with third? Fourth margarita when a young, attractive woman sat next to him. The attractive dark haired and eyed woman sat herself next to the mobster. Sonny leaned in next to the woman,

"Let me buy you a drink."

The woman smiled flirtatiously at Sonny. "What's the catch?" She asked that people would describe as almost in a dangerous tone.

Dangerous. Sonny liked dangerous.

Sonny ordered her a drink, a light Corona. She looked like the type to drink chilled Coronas on hot days.

Sonny held the bottle when the barman placed it on the table. Sonny said to the mysterious woman,

"How about a name in exchange for a beer?"

The woman didn't hesitate. She replied,

"Katalina."

She placed a hand on the back of Sonny's neck. She brushed her lips unto Sonny's.

"Katalina," Sonny breathed.

Things took off from there. When Sonny woke up the next morning he found that Katalina had disappeared from Fiji. He looked for Katalina everywhere, but she was nowhere to be found. It seemed that she never existed in Sonny's life. Little did he know that 'Katalina' was Claudia Zachara. And that he and Claudia Zachara had a child together.

Present . . .

Now that Sonny thought about it, he truly didn't know Katalina, which was probably because Claudia had lied to him and said that her given name was Katalina. Max knocked on the jet's wall, announcing his prescence and yanking Sonny out of his thoughts.

"Sir," said Max, Sonny's bodyguard and kind of companion on this trip. "Why are we going to New York City?"

"Business," said Sonny vaguely.

Max laid a hand on his pistol on instinct.

"Not that kind, Max," Sonny said.

Max relaxed. He nodded to Sonny. Max sat in the seat next to Sonny.

While waiting to get to his destination , Sonny had a few drinks with Max and eventually drifted off in a light sleep. He was preparing himself for meeting (maybe, possibly) Marilyn, his daughter. If she was real, he was going to bring her home with him to Port Charles. If she didn't exist and was just a figment of imagination, Sonny would just pretend to have gone for the casinos. If Marilyn was real but . . . (he didn't want to think about it) have died he would . . . he would make sure that Marilyn had a proper funeral service and then get drunk back at the local bar in Port Charles, mourning the lost opportunity to have met, even seen his child alive.

"Sir," said Max, waking up Sonny. Sonny was fully awake immediately. "We're landing."

"Okay Max."

New York City

Sonny called almost every hospital in the Manhattan area during his cab ride. No one seemed to have a patient named Marilyn Zachara or a Marilyn Corinthos. He was about to give up –a rare thing- when he found her. Marilyn Zachara was in a hospital only three blocks away from the upscale hotel room suite Sonny was planning to stay at. Sonny checked into his room. Five minutes later he was in the hotel lobby, waiting for a limo driver to pick him up. Sonny got into the limo.

Sonny Carinthos was on his way to meet Marilyn Zachara.


	3. Meeting Marilyn

Manhattan

New York City

"Excuse me," said Sonny to the front desk nurse at the hospital. The hospital he was at was St. General's, a religious charity hospital that opened its doors to needy people. Needy people like Marilyn. "I'm looking for Marilyn Zachara."

Sonny felt the nurse scan her toad-like eyes on him, as though he was a naughty child.

"Are you family?" She finally asked him.

Sonny squared his shoulders and looked her straight in her eyes.

"Yes. I am her father."

She said sharply to Sonny,

"Marilyn has never had family visit her before. Poor kid. You say you are Marilyn's father?"

Sonny ignored her question. It wasn't his fault he didn't know he had a terminally ill child. It was that bitch Claudia that never told him about Marilyn. He countered her question with one of his.

"Which room is she in?"

The nurse's face twitched. "She's in Room 203. Two levels up. Marilyn has just got out of surgery two hours ago, she still hasn't woken up yet."

"Thank you."

Sonny took the elevator to Room 203. He had told Max to stay at the hotel. His palms were starting to sweat from nerves. He wiped his hands on his black business pants. The elevator clicked, signaling it was time to get his ass out of there. Sonny got out of the elevator and walked down the hall, stopping at Room 203. He took a breath, steadying himself to prepare of what he might see, and opened the door.

He immediately saw Marilyn

She had soft looking skin that seemed to emit a glow. She wasn't awake. Her whole body seemed fragile as though she might break at any moment. Tubes were up in her nose and her arms were wrapped around like the tubes were a vine. Beside her, there was monitors keeping track of her vital signs. Sonny found a seat in the room. He pulled the chair to Marilyn's bedside. He wasn't sure if he should take her hand. He saw that a I.V. was stuck up in her forearm. Sonny knew what it felt like to be hooked up to machines, wondering inside in that state of unconsciousness whether he would live or die. Sonny took Marilyn's hand anyway. He gently rubbed her soft hand with his thumb, taking care not to set off any of the monitors.

Sonny glanced around Marilyn's hospital room.

The windowsill had two get well cards and somebody had left a (now near dead) dozen dead roses. On the other side of the hospital bed was another side table. On the side table there was a mannequin head. On the mannequin head there was a long length, dark brown hair wig. Sonny glanced down at his daughter.

Marilyn's head was bald. Marilyn had lost all of her hair.

_Probably to chemo, _thought Sonny.

On the floor lay a small suitcase and a cardboard box of outdated issues of _National Geographic._

Sonny hated the silence in the room. So he filled the space with his voice.

Sonny began talking to his daughter for the first time.

"Hi Marilyn," he started. "Your father is here. Wow I never in a million years thought I would meeting you like this. Especially when your mother is dead and now you're dying."

Sonny's voice began to tremble.

"I just want you to know that I'm so sorry that I wasn't there to see you grow into the young woman you are today. My brave girl. I also want you to know that I am here for you for the rest of this. You can beat this Marilyn. If you pull through this if you want, I will take you home to Port Charles with me. But first you have to wake up Marilyn-" A tear rolled down his cheek- "and say 'yes'".

Sonny squeezed his daughter's hand gently.

**Notes:**

**Hey guys!**

**The original fanfic i wrote for this is almost over, but I'm working on making it longer but i need some help from my readers for ideas:)**

**Thanks,**

**Norah Strike. **

**Question:**

**Should Claudia make a reappearence?**


	4. Wake

Sonny squeezed his daughter's hand gently.

Sonny thought that his newly found daughter was beautiful, even without her hair. He flashed back to when she had come to him as a . . . ghost? Angel? Or premonition? Sonny guessed that her natural hair color was a silky dark brown like when she had appeared out of thin air. He also wondered if she has his intense brown eyes or her mother's manipulative ones. This brought Sonny to thinking deeply about his deceased wife. He wondered when (or if) Marilyn woke up she would be a miniature Claudia Zachara or himself. Claudia was a never ending nightmare during the short time that they were married. After all, Marilyn was raised by Claudia, her mother. Sonny hoped that Marilyn took after him when it came to personality traits. Yes, he was a mobster. Yes, he killed people sometimes. Yes, he does love the fact that Claudia was gone for good. But he loved ALL of his children. He would do anything for children. No mater the cost. Sonny did everything he could to make them happy and protected. This was why Sonny felt like he had somehow failed Marilyn. He wasn't there at all during her childhood, when she had needed him the most. He promised himself from then on that he would do everything in his power to make Marilyn happy. Leukemia was a difficult disease to beat. If Marilyn had any of her father's will to survive, she would make it through this.

Three hours later, Sonny was still waiting for his daughter to wake up. He was still holding her hand, not wanting to let his little girl go. Sonny thought it was amazing how peaceful Marilyn looked. Once, he could have sworn that he saw her eye twitched.

Two more hours went slowly by. Sonny was starting to get uneasy. What if his newly found daughter never woke up? Then at long last, Sonny felt his daughter, Marilyn Zachara stir. Sonny pushed a button that signaled a nurse to check Marilyn out. Marilyn's eyelids fluttered and Sonny saw Claudia's eyes on him. But her eyes didn't show a single trace of Claudia's manipulation traits. He saw only innocence in her almond brown eyes.

Marilyn looked at her father for the first time in her nineteen years of life. And looked and looked. As though she wasn't sure to trust her eyes. Marilyn's eyes was full of drowsiness, even though she had just woken up. She licked her lips before croaking,

"Dad? Are you my father?"

Sonny nodded and felt his soul crumble. Or was his soul uplifting at the fact that his daughter woke up? He felt a few tears escape his eyes.

"Yes Marilyn, I'm your father."

He bent closer to her bedside so that he could embrace his beautiful daughter. She was small that Sonny feared that he would hug her too hard. He felt her chest going up and down as she started trembling as she sobbed. So was Sonny, but quieter than his daughter. "Shh. . . " Sonny tried to soothe Marilyn.

"You . . . found . . . me . . . after . . . all . . . these . . . years," She said between sobs.

Sonny was doing his best to comfort her by saying,

"I'm here. I'm here now. I promise I'll take you away from here."

**Notes:**

**Ok so that's the end to the original story I wrote, although I am working on making the story a bit longer. It'll just take a few months to get it posted.**

**Any ideas would be great :)**

**Thanks,**

**Norah Strike**


	5. Diagnosis

**Author's Note: **

**I am soooo sorry that it has been awhile since I have updated this story, its just that the original story was less than 4,000 words. So I though it would be a good idea to make the story longer :) Just today I finally sat down and began to write the following scene of this story :) I'm sorry if it seems a little short since its been awhile I have updated. **

**So without anything else to say, I hope you enjoy the story :) I haven't given up on it. . . **

After Marilyn had fallen sleep shortly after their first meeting, Sonny found Marilyn's doctor. He wanted to find out more about Marilyn's illness. Sonny pulled her doctor to the side in Marilyn's room. He began to consult with her doctor. The doctor's name was Dr. Hayes. Dr. Hayes looked to be in his mid-forties with light hair and seemingly warm eyes. Sonny skipped the pleasentries and plunged into the discussion of Marilyn's case.

"Are you my daughter's doctor?" Sonny asked curtly.

The doctor nodded.

"You're Marilyn Zachara's father, I presume," Dr. Hayes said.

Sonny nodded. Sonny began to franctically asking questions about his daughter's condition. Now that he had officially met his daughter, Sonny wanted to know exactly what was going on with her disease. "What's wrong with her? How long has she been sick? What are her . . . chances?"

Sonny couldn't bear to ask the question: _"Is she going to die?!" _It would seem like jinxing her chances of survival.

Dr. Hayes took of his glasses, cleaned them with on his doctor's coat, and then placed them on his nose again. He took a deep sigh before replying,

"Marilyn has leukemia. The cancer of the blood. Her record says that she was diagnosed almost a year ago. Hopefully, this bone marrow transplant will at least increase Marilyn's chance of recovery. A week ago, we almost lost her. But as you can see we have her stabilized for now. Even if her chances are improved, the chances of Marilyn recovering is still very slim. I'm sorry."

To Sonny Dr. Hayes didn't sound sympathetic as he should have. Sonny could feel his hands tremble with rage. Dr. Hayes continued, "You didn't know this . . . "

"No," Sonny snapped. "Her mother didn't tell me about Marilyn's existence at all."

"Then how did you find Marilyn?"

"I have connections," Sonny replied. He knew for sure that Dr. Hayes wouldn't believe if he had said that Marilyn's spirit had visited him.

Dr. Hayes looked taken aback. Then the memory of Claudia crept back into Sonny's mind. Sonny felt a familiar rage course through his veins. It was the disgusting feeling he felt whenever Claudia invaded his mind. Sonny suppresed his rage momentarily so that he could ask:

"When will Marilyn be well enough to travel?"

The doctor narrowed his eyes.

"Pardon?"

"I want to take Marilyn to Port Charles with me. That's where I live. So that I can take care of her." Sonny hated the fact he was explaining himself to this doctor. For some reason, something about this doctor made Sonny agitated.

"Right now she needs rest, Mr. . . . uh, . . ." Dr. Hayes trailed off.

"Corinthos," Sonny filled in the blank.

"Then Mr. Corinthos, perhaps she can travel in about in three or four days, when she checks out. "

Sonny nodded impatiently. He hated hospitals and dealing with doctors. Except maybe for his friend Robin.

"But Marilyn has to agree to come with you," Dr. Hayes added. "She is an legal adult. And then there's the matter that Marilyn doesn't have any health insurance. She has no employment of any kind and she hasn't paid a medical bill in five months-"

Sonny cut off Dr. Hayes. Sonny said without any hesitation, "I'll pay Marilyn's medical bills, doctor."

Dr. Hayes's eyebrows rose slightly in astonishment.

"All right."

Dr. Hayes held out his hand for Sonny to shake. Sonny shook it, but with great reluctance. Dr. Hayes clearly wanted to end their conversation. Sonny had one last question for the doctor.

"Doctor," Sonny began. "What stage is Marilyn in?"

Dr. Hayes sighed, his shoulders slumped.

"Three," Dr. Hayes replied. "So far her past chemotherapy treatments hasn't affected her leukemia at all. We're hoping that the bone marrow transplant will finally make a positive impact. Mr. Corinthos, if this doesn't work, enjoy the time you have left with Marilyn. Until then, do all that you can to keep her immunity from crashing. That means to keep Marilyn away from public places with lots of people. "

Sonny felt like a bulldozer had squashed over him as Dr. Hayes walked out of Marilyn's room.

_Enjoy the time?_

It was like the doctor had already given up on Marilyn.


End file.
